B's Story Beyond Birthday
by BeyondGaara
Summary: A story about B's life between the time he left Whammy's house and the investigation of the first victim in the LABB murder case.
1. Chapter 1

B tends to rise in the early hours, in order to catch the sunrise. Not because he thinks its beautiful, well not in the normal sense anyway, but for the inspiration. Its the one time every day when the world looks like its meeting its demise. The sky looks as though its on fire, It conjures up images of what the apocalypse might look like. True beauty hidden in flames. Today, B had a job to do, a potential's time was drawing near and he wanted to track their movements.

B had been planning his next few moves since he left Whammy's house five years ago. He'd spent the first three years in England, where Whammy's house was located and a fourth year in Japan, before making his way to L.A, to here, to now. Everything that B had experienced and learned on his journey from Whammy's to here effected his plan. He had learned to act 'normal' and had learned to fit in, he had even managed to muster up some social skills. Everything he was about to do and everything he was about to become was the result of everything he done and everything that had been done to him in the past. 'Isn't that true for everyone?' B pondered this thought as he watched the sun conquer the fiery sky. It looked as though the world would once again live to see yet another day. B was 23 years old and had lived to see 8,395 days. And its what happened during those days that had made him what he is. It was during these days that B's life had unfolded, like a story book, his life advancing day by day, page by page just like everyone else. Only B's days have been recorded and written down, day by day, page by page, to form his own story, B's story….


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two**

B lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He listened to the clock ticking and counted every second in his head. It was almost time for him to make a discovery, and he knew it. He wasn't excited, just curious to see how the next few events would unfold. He was practically unmoved by it all, he felt no sadness or worry, he didn't feel that he should try and stop it, to try to make a difference. He wasn't happy that'd he'd be the only one left nor did he feel proud that he could handle pressure that others could not. "Curiosity, and thats it" B thought as he wondered as to what emotions a 'normal' person in his position may be experiencing at this time. He could never quite figure out why people felt particular emotions and what caused them. Even though B was pretty unsocialised, he found other humans quite interesting, in fact, one human in particular intrigued B more than anything. This humans very existence defined his own. This human, was L.

If you are reading this then I hardly need to explain who L is, however, just incase you haven't heard, L is the greatest detective that ever lived. He has left no crime unsolved, and he has tackled the most difficult cases the world has ever seen. So how did L achieve this title? Well, L became an orphan at a young age, and was taken in by a famous british inventor who called himself '**Watari'. **Watari founded an orphanage for children with exceptional intelligence, and this was were L was raised as a child. L eventually grew up to be the worlds greatest detective and the knowledge of his existence caused the worlds crime rate to drop significantly. Once Watari, known to the children of the orphanage as 'Wammy' saw the positive effect L's existence had on the world, he made the goal of the orphanage, known as 'Wammy's house' to produce a successor for L. The first two children who were brought into Wammys house were named A and B, B being Beyond Birthday. The children, whilst being treated well, were put under a lot of pressure to succeed L.

Beyond Birthday was orphaned at a young age when his father was killed by a robber and his mother died in a car accident. B was, academically, a very promising child and was taken into Wammys house where he was groomed to be L's successor. He was the closest Wammy ever got to creating a successor. Unlike the the other candidates, B not only came very close to having L's deductive skills, but he also had identical mannerisms and image. Even though B had never seen or met L, the likeness between the two was comparable to that of twins in almost every aspect. All of the children admired L, as becoming him was their only goal. However B, seemed to be taken in by L more than any other of the Wammys house residents.

B continued to lay on his bed, listening to the clock tick, life passing by with every second, until he sighed and said quietly out loud, " it's time". He lay motionless on his bed for a few more seconds before suddenly leaping to his feet. He slowly walked over to the open window which over looked the courtyard and rested against the window frame. He felt the cool breeze blowing against his torso as he stared down at the gates to Wammys house slowly opening. An unmarked black car started to pull into the drive. It was Watari. He was visiting the house for a few days in order to experience the candidates progress first hand. B reached for his plain white shirt which was draped over the end of his bed. He pulled it over himself and looked down at the red mess of jam which was left over from breakfast. B's room was pretty odd. Some parts were immaculate and the rest was very disorganised. It looked like it was being shared by two totally opposite people, one some sort of clean freak and the other, a slob. While this may seem strange, it makes perfect sense when compared to its occupier. An insane genius. A guy who's academic mind and deductive skills are almost the worlds best while his thoughts are incoherent and frequently sinister. B's bed was always made, he made a point of making it as soon as he woke up, everything about its was perfect, like what you'd expect from a 5 star hotel. However, B's clothes were thrown all over the room and a majority of them were dirty. He's bed side table was spotless. It was polished and tidy, with nothing but a lamp and alarm clock carefully placed in opposite corners. In contrast, his desk was a total mess. Jam jars lay on their side, half full. Screwed up, scrawled on paper was thrown both on and around his desk, with books shoved to one side in a messy pile. The white carpet was covered in jam marks around it and over by the door but looked pristine around his bed and bed side table.

B walked over to his bedroom door, dragging his feet, and turned the sticky, jam covered handle. He made his way into the long, corridor, which had high ceilings and dark oak floors. Wammys house looked a lot like a manor, with grand hallways, giant rooms and fine detail carved into the wooden walls. B made his way along the corridor, still sliding his bare feet along the floor, slightly hunched over and with his hands in his pockets. He caught a glimpse of himself in the large ornate mirror which hung at the top of the stair case. His eyes were large and dark, with dark circles underneath, caused by lack of sleep. He's black hair was of medium length, falling over his ears and eyes, and was always pretty messy. B's skin was naturally pale but was made worse by the fact that he didn't tend to leave the house a lot. His chin and cheek bones were well defined, looking almost as though they had been sculpted by an artist. He heard the sound of the large mahogany front door being closed and glanced down the large wooden staircase. An older gentlemen with grey hair and a grey moustache stood proud at the entrance to the house. He was wearing an expensive looking black suit and tie with a black top hat and glasses. "Watari" B uttered from the top of the stairs, expressionless. "Good Morning B" Watari replied, with a gentle smile. B remained expressionless and kept his eyes locked on Watari. "Theres been an incident…"


	3. Chapter 3

Watari's smile receded. "What kind of incident?"he asked,his brow becoming slightly crumpled,his proud expression replaced with a look of curiosity. B remained expressionless and without motion. After a few moments pause, he began to slowly turn his head, keeping eye contact with Watari for as long as he could before his body too started to turn. He stood for a second at the top of the staircase, still hunched, his hands remaining in his pockets. He was standing in the middle of the first floor hallway, to the left was his room which was situated at the very end, and to the right was A's room, also at the far end of the hallway. Lifting up the front of his feet, he spun slowly to the right on his heels and took a step towards A's room. In doing so he revealed the bottom of his foot, which was black with dirt, due to his habit of sliding he's feet across the floor. B wasn't dragging his feet now, but instead taking small, careful steps, followed by Watari who had now made his way up the staircase.

The hallway was almost silent, as they drew closer to A's room, only the creaking of floorboards under Watari's shoes could be heard, B moved silently, like a ghost. He came to a slow halt a few inches away from A's door. He turned to his right, again on the heels of his feet, his back now facing to the wooden wall next to the doorframe. He let himself fall against the wall, and his back hit the wood causing a quieter thud than Watari had anticipated. He slumped down against the wall and kept his eyes looking directly ahead, at the Mirror which faced A's door. "In there" he said blankly, without twisting his head to look at Watari. Watari, now with a slightly worried expression etched upon his face, skipped a reply and moved towards A's door, crossing B's line of vision and locking eyes with him for a split second. In that fleeting moment, it was as though B was looking beyond Watari, beyond the mirror, beyond everything.

Watari knocked gently, hesitantly, on A's door and listened for a reply. Silence. He knocked again, this time more firmly and quickly, it was evident that he was becoming more anxious with every passing moment. "A?" he called. Nothing. "Is everything alright?". Still,nothing but silence. He shot an anxious look at B, who was still looking beyond the mirror. Watari swallowed hard. He took a deep breath and swiftly raised his hand to the door nob and pushed the door open, almost in one fluent motion. He froze. His hand remained on the handle, it was cold and newly polished, reflecting the hallway light, in contrast to B's sticky, jam stained handle. B could see the inside of A's room, reflected in the mirror opposite the door. Watari was motionless, his head tilted back, looking towards the cealling. The room was immaculate. Everything was polished and in order. Books neatly stacked in the bookshelf, probably in order of author, clothes neatly laid out on the end of the bed. Only a single object was out of place. It was a chair that was on its side in the middle of the room, a pair of feet hanging about half a metre above it. In the reflection, B could only see the lower half of A's body, from the stomach down. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans, both lacking a single crease. He wore black trainers, which looked brand new, not a speck of mud upon them. B pushed himself from the wall and stared at the scene in the mirror for a couple of seconds longer. He then turned to the right, on his heels as always and slowly made his way to his room, he's feet shuffling across the floor.


End file.
